Let's Get This Night a Waltz, Luna
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ini adalah hari terakhir pada tahun tujuh Harry James Potter. Dia akan segera berpisah dengan Hogwart besok. Namun, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang berat mengganjal di hatinya. Si Anak Yang Hidup Dua Kali kini harus bertindak cepat. HP/LL & HrG/RW.


Harry Potter and characters © J. K. Rowling

Fic by me of course.

Lagi-lagi, saya publish fic Lunarry. Last but not least, enjoy yourself.

**Let's Get This Night a Waltz, Luna**

Itu adalah hari yang lain di tahun akhir Harry Potter. Untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam beberapa bulan ini, dia, beserta Ron dan Hermione harus mengikuti jadwal ketat setiap harinya. Sepertinya itu tidak membuat Hermione kesulitan, tapi bagi Harry dan Ronald, tampaknya mereka harus sedikit lebih banyak belajar dari teman perempuan mereka untuk tetap membaca buku pelajaran pada masa-masa pelarian mereka.

Kelulusan tidak lama lagi dari sekarang. Walau setengah bagian Hogwart telah hancur luluh lantah menjadi satu dengan tanah, kelulusan akan tetap dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal. Itu semua dikarenakan professor Snape, mendiang kepala Howart sebelumnya yang sudah menerapkan kurikulum brilian dalam mendidik seluruh murid Hogwart tanpa ada kekurangani. Jadi secara gamblang, kondisi Hogwart saat ini bukanlah masalah besar dalam memenuhi tuntutan pertahun macam ini.

Harry James Potter duduk bersama Ronald Arthur Weasley, sahabat dekatnya di kelas ramuan sihir professor Slughorn. Berkat buku 'pangeran berdarah campuran', di kelas ramuan ini sepertinya Harry tidak terlalu terbebani, tapi lain halnya dengan Ron.

Entah mengapa ada yang membuat Harry ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kelas ini. Dia ingin mempercepat waktu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin lulus dari Hogwart dalam kurun waktu dua bulan lagi.

Tidak bisa. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi sayangnya, James muda tersebut tidak tahu apa itu.

Perang sudah berakhir. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mesti di khawatirkan, karena 'kau-tahu-siapa' sudah membayar semua dosanya dengan binasa menjadi debu yang beterbangan di angkasa. Para pelahap maut sudah diurus oleh menteri sihir dan para Auror pilihan atas pimpinan Kingsley sebagai menteri besar sihir yang baru. Lambat laun namun pasti, jaman kedamaian sihir mulai tiba.

Tapi tidak bagi Harry James Potter. Memang ia merasa lega atas ini semua,namun ia merasa gelisah entah bagaimana.

Harry mencoba menyapa semua temannya satu persatu; semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi, Fred dan Parvati yang malang, harus meregang nyawa dalam peperangan itu. Harry hanya berharap, George dan Padma dapat menerima kepergian saudara/i mereka dengan lapang dada. Karena, Harry sangat mengerti betapa beratnya 'kah sesuatu yang dinamakan 'perpisahan' itu…

Dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Harry lulus dengan nilai 'sangat memuaskan'; dan Hermione yang lulus 'dengan pujian' dan juga Ronald dengan nilai 'memuaskan'-nya. Kini mereka akan segera terjun ke dunia karir. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Begitu cepat.

Pada jamuan terakhir sebelum angkatan Harry berpisah dengan Hogwart, Harry kembali menyapa semuanya. Tidak hanya teman-temannya di Gryffindor, tapi juga yang berada di Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Bukan berarti ia tidak menghampiri murid lainnya dari Slytherin, tapi nampaknya sampai saat ini mereka masih belum bisa menerima Harry. Dia juga menghampiri Cho, dan berbincang sedikit mengenai Cedric yang jika 'kejadian' itu tidak pernah terjadi, mereka berdua pasti bisa lulus bersama-sama…

Harry tersenyum lebar. Harry berniat untuk meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang nampaknya sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka—yaah, bagaimanapun juga Harry mengerti; mereka sudah pacaran sekarang. Sudah semua temannya dihampirinya, namun masih ada satu lagi yang kurang… Kira-kira siapa?

Harry berdiri di antara setengah murid-murid lainnya yang tengah berdansa acak dengan pakaian mantel besar mereka di aula makan. Harry memutar-mutar pandangannya, namun ia hanya tidak ingat siapa yang hilang.

Ia lantas keluar aula, dan menemukan Luna di ujung lorong tengah menempelkan sesuatu. Benar juga, Luna.

Harry menghampiri junior-nya. Harry melihat Luna dengan mantel Ravenclaw-nya lagi-lagi tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Tapaknya nampak memerah, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang hampir sepucat ambutnya. "Hei,"

"Halo, Harry." jawabnya, menempel lembaran yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry melanjutkan, berusaha santai.

"Sepatuku lagi-lagi dicuri Nargle. Belum lagi selendang Ravenclaw-ku, Harry. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan, aku ingin menemukannya." seperti biasa, Luna menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang seperti mengigau. Tapi tidakkah ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Harry? Benar juga, saat di tahun kelimanya setelah kematian Sirius.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar si pemuda, menjulurkan tangannya. Namun si gadis menggeleng; Harry kembali menurunkan tangannya. "Luna…aku tidak akan berada di sini lagi semester depan," berbicara dengan Luna kerap kali membuat Harry lupa akan tujuan awalnya, karena itu ia mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum dibawa berpetualang ke dunia makhluk misterius milik Luna.

Si gadis membalikkan tubuhnya, nampak cukup terkejut dengan wajah tenangnya. "Sungguh, Harry?" Harry mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh lupa, Harry."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." jawab si pemuda, tergesa-gesa. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu salam, Luna. Aku…"

"Ya?" Harry tertegun. Kedua mata perak gelap milik Luna menatapnya dengan seksama. Dia tahu aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti Luna pada biasanya. "Katakan saja, Harry."

"Aku…aku hanya takut kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. M-maksudku, kau adalah temanku yang sangat berarti. Jadi, aku-"

"Kau tahu rumahku, Harry Potter. Aku yakin, setelah semua kesalah pahaman yang sempat terjadi, ayahku pasti akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Harry, dia tidak bermaksud melakukan semua itu." saat itu memang yang paling kesal adalah Ron, tapi Harry tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu dengan mengatai tuan Lovegood seorang pengkhianat. Beliau hanya khawatir akan keselamatan putrinya.

"Aku mengerti, Luna. Aku mengerti itu…"

"Aku juga akan menyambutmu, Harry." tambah si gadis berambut bergelombang. "Janji." Harry mengerti, tapi bukan di situ masalahnya. Bukan di situ.

Setelah beberapa tahun ini, hubungan Harry dan Luna tumbuh menjadi lebih dari pertemanan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan sama dengan Ron dan Hermione. Mereka selalu ada untuk saling menghibur, begitupula Luna kepada Harry. Saat-saat tergelap Harry tidaklah sekelam dulu dengan hadirnya Luna. Walau si gadis kerap kali mabuk dan tenggelam di dalam ensiklopedia makhluk misterius di dalam bayangannya, Harry menyukai saat-saat itu. Saat ketika Luna, dengan keunikannya menghibur Harry—seperti saat menceritakannya dongeng mengenai puluhan makhluk misterius yang bahkan si pemuda sangsi akan keberadaan para makhluk itu. Tapi dengan semua kedekatan itu, membuat Harry berpikir bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa ia memiliki Ron, Hermione, dan terlebih lagi, Luna.

"Kau…tidak kesepian, Luna?"

Mereka kini duduk bersebelahan di bingkai jendela raksasa di sisi dinding batu. Di kejauhan sana, aula utama memancarkan cahaya jingga dari ratusan lilin dan juga derai tawa murid-murid beserta para staff pembimbing sebelum perpisahan esok hari. Luna memangku sisa selebaran yang hendak ia tempel, sementara Harry memangku kedua kepalannya yang kini saling menempel di atas pangkuannya.

"Tidak." jawabnya, pasti. Ia masih menatap Harry dengan kedua mata tenang dan menghanyutkannya. "Kenapa pula aku merasa kesepian, Harry?"

"Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Luna—aku kerap kali melihatmu sendiri. Dan…dan terkadang aku merasa cemas." mendengar itu, Luna memberikan Harry senyuman simpulnya. "Sepertinya kau harus mencari seseorang yang-"

"Itu manis sekali, Harry." jawab si gadis, belum melepas bumbu penyedap dari bibirnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena kita teman." jawab Harry, kembali nampak terburu-buru. "Aku peduli pada kebahagiaanmu, Luna. Karena itulah gunanya teman."

"Kau baik sekali Harry, seperti kita adalah sahabat-"

"K-kau sahabatku, Luna." jawabnya, cepat. "Seperti Hermione dan Ron kepadaku. Kau salah satu teman terdekatku; sahabat terdekatku." Luna terpaku, terdiam, dan senyuman tipisnya memudar sedikit. "Aku—aku merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu, karena—karena, saat mengetahui kau juga kehilangan ibumu saat kecil, aku merasa kalau aku tidak menderita sendirian. Bahwa juga ada orang lain yang harus merasakan secara samar-samar rupa ibunya ketika kita berusaha mengingatnya. Begitulah. M-maaf, Luna, aku begitu lancing…"

Harry tidak berani menatap Luna, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan hal ini, ia sudah bersiap dan meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan ini semua. Karena ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri, dan juga membohongi Luna salah satu dari sahabat terdekatnya. Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, sebelum merasakan tangan kecil nan lembut menyentuhnya dari atas.

"Tidak perlu merasa demikian, Harry." jawab si junior. "Thestral, ya?" Harry mengangguk. "…Aku pernah bilang, 'kan Harry, kau persis sewaras diriku. Pertamanya, akujuga takut karena bisa melihat makhluk seperti Thestral lantaran kita pernah menyaksikan 'Kematian' tepat di hadapan mata. Aku juga mengerti saat aku—dan kau juga dijauhi karena kita…"

"Berbeda." Luna mengangguk terhadap reaksi cepat Harry.

"Dan, aku senang Harry… Ada yang 'serupa' denganku. Dijauhi dan bernasib malang."

Mereka kembali terdiam, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun Luna memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"…Kalau seperti ini bagaimana, Harry," gadis tersebut kini menyita perhatian penuh si pemuda. "Aku memaafkanmu, jika kau juga memaafkanku. Karena sebenarnya, aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu. Seperti kataku tadi, aku merasa nyaman karena ada seseorang yang nasibnya hampir serupa denganku. Tapi, walau aku bukan 'si anak dalam ramalan'."

Harry harus tertawa dengan cukup lepas mendengar lelucon kecil dari Luna. Dalam sehari ini, hanya kali inilah Harry tertawa dari hatinya. Harry kini mengimpit punggung tangan Luna yang berada di atas tangannya sendiri. "Tak ada lagi 'si Anak yang Hidup Dua kali', Luna."

Kali ini mereka berdua tertawa senada dan seirama, walau tertutup tawa ramai yang lebih dominan dari aula utama.

"Terima kasih, Luna. Untuk semuanya."

"Tidak, Harry. Akulah yang harus mengucapkannya kepadamu. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun ini, karena berkat dirimu, Harry, aku bisa merubah sedikit diriku menjadi lebih baik."

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil membelakangi bulan. Kedua kaki Luna berayun maju mundur seirama dengan lantunan lagu pelannya. "Tapi, sungguh Luna, kau harus mencari teman yang bisa melindungimu nanti. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir jika kau…" Harry menatap kedua kaki telanjang Luna. "…Terus-terusan dikerjai seperti ini, Luna."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Harry. Lagipula, Nargle adalah pelakunya; aku tidak punya alasan untuk menuduh murid-murid lainnya."

"Iya, tapi seperti kataku tadi, kau bisa-"

"Aku tahu," potong Luna.

"Kau tidak menginginkan pacar, Luna? Dia bisa menjagamu. Dan dia juga akan melakukan sesuatu soal 'Nargle' ini." Harry terpaksa ikut dengan masalah Nargle hanya karena ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luna akan aman-aman saja di Hogwart setelah kepergiannya. Harry mengerti bagaimana murid-murid lain, terutama dari Slytherin dan Ravenclaw sendiri yang sering mengisengi Luna. Contohnya adalah masalah sepatu dan syal kali ini. Harry yakin, beberapa murid dari kedua asrama tersebut adalah pelakunya. "Kau tahu, sepertinya ada beberapa pria yang tertarik denganmu di Hufflepuff dan juga Gryffindor. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu-"

"Harry, kau terlalu baik. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Luna…" Si gadis kini menatap Harry dengan lurus; lurus sekali hingga membuat si pemuda merasa seperti ditelanjangi dan seisi hatinya digeledah sedemikian rupa oleh si gadis mungil. "Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Tidak." Luna kembali meyakinkan Harry dengan kedua mata perak kelabunya, menusuk kedua mata coklat pekat Harry. Luna kembali memberikan si pemuda sebuah senyuman simpul yang mungil dan manis. "Ada apa, Harry? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari itu semua?"

"Aku…aku tidak ahu, Luna… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, Luna?" kedua mata si gadis nampak membesar. Kini Harry 'lah yang menanyainya balik. "Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit belakangan ini…"

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur saat perang Hogwarts, Harry?" Luna bertanya balik dengan seksama. "Aku memang merasakan kehadiran Wrackspurt di atas kepalamu; dan, banyak, Harry."

Harry tersenyum geli. Masih saja Luna menghubungkannya dengan makhluk tersebut. "Tidak, sepertinya bukan itu…"

Luna meletakkan selebarannya di sebelahnya yang lain dan memutar arah tubuhnya kepada Harry yang masih berada di sebelahnya. "Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, dua hari yang lalu Ron mengatakan sesuatu pada kami di aula. Saat itu, Harry sedang ada pertemuan Quidditch bersama Ginny dan anggota baru lainnya."

"Apa katanya, Luna?" Harry tidak ingat Ron menunjukkan indikasi bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Harry sebelumnya. Ada apa memangnya?

"Sebenarnya Ron juga tidak yakin, Harry, tapi belakangan ini kau tampak gelisah atau resah sendiri, katanya."

"Begitu?" Luna mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Katakan saja, Harry, ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku-aku tidak tahu, Luna." Harry menggeleng, dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku hanya merasa berat meninggalkan Hogwarts… Tempat ini sudah seperti rumah bagiku; ya, aku tidak memiliki tempat kembali…"

Tidak Harry, tidak Luna, mereka berdua kembali terbawa arus keramaian dari aula utama. Suara bising dan sorak-sorai itu membuat mereka berdua seperti menghilang di tengah pusaran kekacauan. Hingga sampai akhirnya Luna berdiri, itu mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Bagian bawah dari kaki pucat Luna kembali memerah karena menapak lantai batun dingin, namun dengan cepat, ia memanjat bingkai batu jendela terbuka dan duduk ke arah yang sebaliknya. Ia menghadap ke arah bulan, dan menepukkan sebelah pahanya kepada Harry. "L-Luna…?"

Kelabakan, raut wajah Harry nampak membara. Begitu kontras dengan wajah Luna yang begitu seimbang diantara warna pucat dan ronanya. "Tidak apa, Harry."

Harry mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan kembali duduk menghadap arah yang sama dengan Luna. Namun kali ini sedikit menjauh, karena butuh jarak yang cukup agar Harry dapat menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Luna.

Wajah Harry menatap ke atas, dibalas hal serupa oleh Luna. Mata mereka beradu, namun bukan lagi secara horizontal, melainkan vertikal. Wajah Harry semakin meredam merah. Luna mengelus kening Harry, dan menyibakkan poninya. Begitu wangi—Luna; ini membuat Harry hampir terhanyut ke dunia mimpinya sendiri. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Harry?"

"…Lebih baik—jauh lebih baik." si gadis tersenyum kembali.

"Ibu selalu melakukan hal ini ketika aku merasa takut atau gelisah. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Syukurlah."

Ini memang sungguh nyaman. Seolah tak ada beban, dan yang ada di hadapan Harry hanyalah langit malam yang cerah, dan juga sepasang mata cantik berkulit pucat dan berbibir merah. "…Kau masih ingat dengan wajah ibumu, Luna?"

"Samar-samar, ya."

"Kau merindukannya?"

Kini Luna terpaku dengan kedua mata Harry untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum kembali mengangkatnya ke langit malam. "Aku selalu merindukannya, Harry. Ayah juga selalu merindukannya."

Harry kini menatap sudut yang sama dengan yang ditatap Luna: Bulan. Ia teringat akan ibunya yang selalu memberikannya raut wajah cemas akan kebahagiaan hidup putranya. "…Aku juga."

"Oh, tapi tidak usah khawatir, Harry Potter." ucap Luna, menyambar dengan cepat. Ia khawatir membuat Harry merasa _down _lebih jauh. "Ayah selalu mengatakannya kepadaku; dan, aku pikir, aku setuju dengan itu, Harry."

"Apa itu, Luna?"

"Mereka yang sudah pergi dari hidup kita, akan selalu berada-" Luna menekan satu tangannya di dada kirinya. "-Di sini, Harry."

"Tidak hanya orang tua kita," lanjut Luna. "Proffesor Dumbledore, professor Snape, ayah baptis-mu Sirius, professor Lupin dan istrinya, Fred, Parvati, dan juga semua orang yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi masa ini, Harry. Kupikir, mereka tidak akan kemana-mana. Mereka akan selalu berada di hati kita. Bukan begitu?"

Menarik. Bayangan ibunya juga selalu mengimbau Harry bahwa mereka tidak akan berada di manapun kecuali di hatinya. "Benar, Luna…" Harry membalas tatapan lembut Luna padanya. "Benar sekali."

Memang beginilah Luna. Selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Bahkan saat aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, dia selalu ada. "…Bagaimana denganku, Luna? Apakah aku juga akan selalu ada di hatimu? M-maksudku, sebagai teman, tentu saja. K-karena besok-"

"Selalu, Harry." jawab si gadis dengan singkat, memotong kalimat terbata-bata temannya. "Kau tidak akan tergantikan di hatiku, Harry. Karena kau…karena kau adalah sahabat pertamaku di Hogwarts. Semuanya berkat dirimu, Harry."

Kini semuanya serasa lepas. Semua penat yang ada di dalam pikiran Harry seolah tebang bebas, meninggalkan pemberat dan rantai borgol mereka di tanah. Harry bernapas dengan lega, selagi menatap Luna dari bawah—dengan tangan lembutnya yang masih berada di kening Harry.

"…Jangan lupakan aku juga, Harry. Kumohon…" bisikan lemah Luna menyelusup ke dalam telinga Harry; itu mengejutkannya.

Si pemuda dengan perlahan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke satu tangan Luna yang lain yang menyentuh dada Harry. Luna tidak nampak menangis, atau bahkan menggumpalkan air matanya. Namun, Harry merasa tahu bahwa membutuhkan tenaga lebih bagi Luna untuk dapat mengungkapkan hal barusan. "Pasti, Luna. Pasti."

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk kulupakan, Luna. Mungkin, mungkin jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku akan hancur…" Harry tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, 'kan, aku sering menyimpan masalahku seorang diri. Dan itu membebani hatiku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada, Harry?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mati lebih dulu sebelum menemukan sisa _Horcrux_."

"Begitu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Luna. Kadang kala, Hermione 'pun sering kubuat kelabakan dengan semua kebiasaan emosi yang merusak milikku."

Tak ada lagi yang perlu diucapkan sepertinya. Luna telah mengetahui perasaan Hary; begitupula Harry terhadap Luna. Hubungan ini tidak perlu digembar-gemborkan. Mereka tahu, bahwa mereka ada untuk satu sama lainnya, tapi hubungan mutual ini sangat unik. Harry tidak tahu perasaan apa sebenarnya yang ia miliki terhadap Luna, begitupula Luna, yang mendapati dirinya begitu berharga bagi orang lain selain si ayah. Harry juga begitu berharga bagi dirinya, karena ia adalah seseorang yang mengakui keberadaan Luna yang hampir transparan di sekitar murid-murid sebayanya sedari dulu.

Harry mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luna di atas dada si pemuda, sementara Luna dengan lembut membelai kening Harry yang telah bersih dari tanda 'kilat'. "Bulan yang indah…" bisik Harry.

"Dengan cahayanya yang mistik, aku pasti akan selalu teringat denganmu, Luna." ujar Harry. "Begitu misterius, begitu indah, begitu cantik, dan begitu menenangkan. Makna dari nama, mungkin?" Harry tertawa kecil, dan disusul oleh Luna.

"Mungkin." balas Luna, menyudahi tawa kecilnya. "Tapi, ibuku memang memiliki nama bulan juga, Harry."

"Oh, ya? Siapa nama beliau?"

"Artemisia. Artemisia Cassandria Sephera-Lovegood."

"Janggut Merlin. Nama yang sungguh cantik, Luna."

"Terima kasih, Harry." jawab Luna, tersipu. "Ayah selalu menulis puisi untuk ibu pada saat masa-masa belajar mereka di Hogwart, tentang bagaimana nama itu begitu menggugah jiwanya."

"Luna Artemisia Sephera-Lovegood." ujar Harry, kembali menatap Luna. "Kurasa namamu tidak kalah cantik."

"Terima kasih, Harry."

"Eh-hm!"

Suara helaan batuk itu mengejutkan Harry dan juga Luna. Dengan cepat, Harry memutar arah kepalanya ke belakang tubuh Luna. "P-professor McGonagall!"

"Menikmati waktu sendiri kalian, Harry, Luna?"

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Luna dan berbalik ke arah lorong raksasa; begitupula dengan Luna. Kini, walau masih tersamarkan, wajah Luna menunjukkan semburat merah. "Maafkan kami, professor," mohon Luna.

"Oh, tidak usah meminta maaf, _miss_ Lovegood." jawab si professor yang menurut Harry, memiliki hati paling emas dari seluruh professor. "Aku hanya merasa cemas, kedua murid kesayanganku menghilang dari aula. Dan tidak tahunya kalian sedang di sini."

"Wow, kau menyadarinya, professor?" tanya Luna, nampak begitu takjub.

"Tentu saja, _miss_ Lovegood-"

"Kau tahu, Luna, dari semua professor, hanya professor McGonagall yang hapal semua nama murid baru pada hari pertama." potong Harry, dengan riang.

Professor terdiam menatap Harry; begitupula Luna, yang menahan tawanya. "Terima kasih untuk intermezzo-mu, _mister _Potter." Harry tersenyum kering, dan nampak sedikit kelabakan. "'Nah, bagaimana jika kalian kembali ke aula dan meneruskan jamuan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan berlanjut, tapi tidakkah akan terasa lebih ramai jika bersama dengan yang lainnya? Tentu saja, jika kalian tidak keberatan; atau kalian memang ingin berdua saja, itu pilihan kalihan."

"Oh, tidak professor, kami akan segera bergabung." Harry menarik pergelangan Luna, namun si gadis belum bergerak.

"Tapi sepatuku…"

"_Accio_ Luna Lovegood's snakers," professor McGonagall mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan dalam sekejap, Luna menangkap kedua sepatunya di tangannya. Harry dan Luna berdesah kagum. "Lain kali, mungkin kau akan menandainya jika aku memperhatikan murid-murid sampai ke kaki mereka, _mister_ Potter."

Harry tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Luna memasang sepatunya, Harry menawarkan lengannya untuk diraih oleh Luna. Dengan perlahan Luna melingkarkannya pada lengan melingkar Harry juga.

'Anak muda,' batin Minerva. 'Aku jadi teringat akan James dan Lily.'

Begitu Harry dan Luna memasuki aula, semua teman mereka sudah mulai berdansa berpasangan setelah melepas jubah mereka masing-masing. Kedatangan Harry dan Luna (yang masih melingkari lengan Harry) menyita perhatian mereka semua; musikpun terdiam untuk sejenak. Harry tersenyum malu, dan ragu-ragu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

Begitu saja, tiba-tiba tepukan tangan dari ratusan murid membahana dari seisi aula, membuat Harry semakin merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak lama, Harry kemudian menyadari Luna yang mengapit lengannya dengan tangan. Ia menatap Harry dengan ragu. Keduanya begitu ragu. Raut air kecemasan membasahi wajah Luna dengan jelas. Pertanyaannya adalah, akankah kita maju ke sana? Atau menolaknya tepuk tangan ini dan tetap diam membiarkan mereka semua kembali berdansa?

Harry melirik ke dua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermionne. Sesungguhnya mereka netral dengan kehidupan cinta Harry. Mereka hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya yang satu itu dengan gadis yang ia suka. Jadi mereka sejujurnya, mendukung Harry, bagaimanapun juga. Jujur saja, rasa ketertarikan Harry lebih besar dan lebih berat kepada Ginny. Rambut merah lurus itu, dan juga paras ayu itu yang begitu cantik. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati pada Ginny?

Namun.

Namun, ya. Rupa memang segalanya, tapi entah kenapa, Harry merasa berat menolehkan wajahnya kepada Ginny -hanya- untuk saat ini. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang; ia merasa terlindungi dan kumplit. Ia merasa kepitan tangan ini begitu membuatnya aman dan tentram, bertolak belakang dengan jantungnya yang terpompa dengan kuat. Keberadaan seseorang tersebut—yang menentramkan hati, jauh lebih berharga. Kedamaian batin sangat sulit didapat, khususnya bagi seorang pemuda bernama Harry James Potter.

Harry melepas tangan Luna dari lengannya. Ia sedikit melangkah menjauh, membiarkan Luna berdiri sendiri. Si gadis tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia hanya membatu di sana, dan merunduk seorang diri.

Semua murid mengeluarkan bisik-bisik konspirasinya yang telah membahana.

Luna merasa begitu takut, dikerubuni ratusan manusia seperti ini. Dia berdiri sendiri tanpa pertahanan dan penjagaan. Dia ingin lari; dia ingin lari ke ujung dunia.

Tep.

Tangan Harry menahan pergelangan Luna. Ketika Luna melirik sosok Harry, ia menyadari bahwa Harry telah melepas jubah besar Gryffindor-nya. "Berdansalah denganku, Luna."

"Harry?" musik kembali berjalan secara perlahan, mengikuti pola gerakan Harry dan Luna.

Kali ini Harry meraih tangan Luna yang lainnya. "Tidak perlu takut," ujarnya. _Beat_ musik kembali hidup seiring dengan gerakan Harry membimbing Luna ke tengah. "Aku ada. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Selalu?"

Harry sadar bahwa Luna adalah gadis yang rapuh sedari dulu. Tapi pada kesempatan kali ini, Harry semakin yakin. Karena itu ia memprioritaskan keamanan Luna, seperti tadi yang ia tawarkan berupa pacar. Musik kini telah hidup, suasana akan segera kembali ramai seiring dengan berjalannya Harry dan Luna ke tengah-tengah keramaian.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri tepat di hadapan podium di mana mendiang Dumbledore sering berdiri untuk menyampaikan berbagai macam informasi yang dibutuhkan para siswa-siswi. Burung hantu yang terbuat dari besi, kepala dari podium itu mengepakkan sayap lebarnya, meraih perhatian Luna dan Harry. Namun kini, Harry nampak meraih tali pengikat yang melilit sekitar bahu Luna, dan melepaskan mantel Ravenclaw biru besarnya. Harry membantu Luna membukanya secara pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Ia kembali meraih dua tangan Luna.

"Selalu, Luna. Selalu."

Tak perlu kecupan sayang, tak perlu pelukan yang erat dan manis. Harry tahu—Harry hanya tahu bahwa dimana dirinya merasa nyaman, di sanalah rumahnya. Hogwart, kediaman Weasley, rumah Sirius, Shell Cottage. Dan terlebih lagi, dimanapun gadis mungil ini berada—di sanalah rumahnya.

Semua kembali berdansa, dengan pusat perhatian mereka yaitu Harry dan Luna. Dengan cepat Ron menarik Hermione yang berusaha keras menahan tarikan itu tapi tak kuasa. Jika saja ia membawa tongkat sihirnya, ia ingin melempar Ron sejauh mungkin. Ini terlalu memalukan. Kini Ron telah sampai di dekat Harry. Saling berpasangan, mereka menari bersama, tanpa mempedulikan semburat membara kedua gadis yang bersama mereka.

|FIN|

AN: Spirit Lunarry on fire! :)

Anyway, Review adalah Cinta. Mari sebarkan Cinta melalui Review dan Critic. See you again. Ciao ciao, all.


End file.
